who says i (can't) love you?
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Sebuah mobil terparkir depan bilik telpon umum yang ia pakai, kaca jendela pada mobilnya berangsur turun, memperlihatkan wajah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. [todo/deku] slight [ina/todo] alternate universe.


**BNHA © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materill dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Alternate Universe/AU. Typo(s). OOC. Slash. Oneshoot kepanjangan. Quality humor? Not in this life.**

**=== Read at your own risk. ===**

* * *

Karena pada kenyataannya, uang adalah uang. Tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan.

Begitu pula hal yang saat ini sedang terjadi pada Midoriya Izuku. Atas nama uang, ia rela mendaftarkan diri menjadi seorang babu. Pembantu. Apalah bahasanya.

Berdegup kencang, menatap pagar tinggi yang menjulang di hadapannya. Petugas keamanan menatap curiga kepadanya, mungkin bersikap waspada mengapa ada orang asing bisa nyasar ke rumah paling wow di daerah ini.

Bukannya Izuku tidak bisa bekerja di tempat lain, tapi ini urgensi. Kebutuhan darurat yang tak bisa pakai kata nanti. Ia butuh uang banyak dalam waktu singkat demi menambah pundi-pundi dompet yang telah terkena efek gaya hidup kapitalis.

Oke, dia memang butuh uang. Untuk membayar kuliahnya yang amit-amit jabang bayi nominalnya. Apalah ia hanya seorang rakyat jelata? Tak punya harta, cuma punya modal tampang dan otot seadanya.

Maka dari itu, ia nekat melipir ke sebuah rumah yang sepertinya dihuni orang kaya. Jadi pembantu tidak apa, asal ia mendapat uang demi bisa melunasi tagihan semesternya.

"Siapa kamu?" kacamata hitam diturunkan, mata sipit terlihat mengancam keberadaan. Izuku sekarang sedang merasa ingin pingsan. Perutnya mendadak kebelit tak karuan.

"Saya ingin menjadi pembantu di rumah ini."

"Tuan tidak sedang membuka lowongan pembantu. Sudah terlalu banyak _maid_ di sini."

"Plis! Jadi tukang kebun juga gak apa!" Izuku bersimpuh, sembah sujud kepada tumpuan masa depan yang menjanjikan. Bodo amat dengan harga diri, dia sekarang sedang sekarat finansial hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sebulan. Dikiranya hidup jauh dari ibunya itu enak, taunya pengen teriak.

"Ada apa ini?"

Dari balik jeruji pagar, seseorang berbicara. Izuku mendongak, tampangnya rupawan bak artis yang kerap tampil di media. Dengan setelan resmi yang ia pakai sekarang juga mencerminkan perbedaan kasta di antara mereka.

Izuku masih melongo sebelum orang itu berdehem dan menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Izuku tidak mau menggunakan trik licik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Teman-teman kampusnya bilang ini berhasil meluluhkan hati; pasang wajah melas seperti kucing minta adopsi.

"Saya sedang butuh pekerjaan. Apakah Tuan bersedia memberi satu?"

Ia berkedip. "Tidak, kami bahkan kelebihan _maid_ di sini."

_Asw. Gak ngefek._

"Tuan, tapi—"

"Maaf, mungkin kau bisa mencari tempat lain. Aku ada urusan penting hari ini."

"Tuan—"

"Ashido, tolong buat dia mengerti."

"Baik, Todoroki-_sama_!" petugas keamanan lalu menyeret Izuku secara paksa. Menggunakan kuncian pada tangan dan melumpuhkannya kurang dari lima detik.

"Tuan—kita bisa bicara! Tolong saya! Saya benar-benar butuh uang! Saya akan melakukan apapun!"

"Ashido, tunggu." yang tadi dipanggil Todoroki menyela. "Apapun, katamu? Apa yang kau bisa memangnya?"

Izuku menelan ludah. "S-saya bisa masak, bersih-bersih, membetulkan atap, memasang tabung elpiji, menyikat kamar mandi—"

"Tadi kau bilang apapun, bukan?" mata dengan warna berbeda menyipit. "memangnya kau mau jadi penari _striptease_ pribadiku?"

"..."

"..."

"Ayo, jawab."

"I-itu—" Izuku tidak pernah jadi penari _striptease_ sebelumnya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tahu pekerjaan apa itu. Ia dengar dari teman satu kelasnya yang bekerja begitu.

Tapi, uang tetaplah uang. Izuku butuh apapun alasannya.

"Sa-saya bersedia."

Muka Izuku merah padam. Bukankah ini hal yang sangat memalukan? Apa ia akan ditatap hina karena sebegitu menginginkan uang?

"Baiklah, kau diterima. Besok datang kemari pukul empat."

"Te-terima kasih!" sekarang apa dia resmi jadi penari _striptease_ pribadi?

"Kau bisa mengendarai mobil?"

"Er ... hanya motor saja." _seleranya adalah aksi di dalam mobil, gitu?_

"Besok bawa juga motormu."

"To-Todoroki_-sama_ ... " petugas keamanan wanita dengan rambut merah muda berbicara. "Anda serius?"

"Iya, aku serius—"

"—menjadikan dia tukang antar jemputku."

* * *

#2

"Terus, kenapa kita berangkat jam empat pagi?"

Izuku lebih terkejut ketika datang kembali, Shouto sudah menunggunya di luar pagar sambil menenteng sebuah tas jinjing. Orang kaya bisa bangun pagi juga rupanya.

"Jam setengah lima biasanya pacarku datang,"

Romantis dong. Btw ngapain tuh pacarnya datang pagi-pagi?

"tapi kami sekarang sedang bertengkar. Aku malas melihat mukanya."

O-oh. Permasalahan yang sepertinya rumit.

"Dia suka melempar batu ke jendelaku. Sudah satu bulan aku ganti kaca melulu."

—_mas, bukankah sebaiknya lapor polisi?_

* * *

#3

Pergi pagi, Tuan barunya ini meminta diantar ke sebuah kuburan. Izuku tidak takut dengan hantu, tapi dia tetap merinding karena suasana yang gelap. Ketika Izuku bertanya dia mau apa, Tuannya cuma mengulas senyum.

"Tunggu, aku akan segera kembali."

Lima belas menit berlalu, tapi majikan barunya belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kembali. Izuku was-was. Apa ia baiknya menyusul? Ini lama sekali, lho.

Izuku menelan ludah, menepikan motor lalu memasuki area pemakaman. Suara-suara kecil membuatnya panik karena suasana yang kelewat sepi. Ia terus melewati deretan batu nisan, hingga akhirnya merasa mendengar suara si Tuan.

Izuku mengintip dari balik pohon, melihat si Tuan dikerubungi banyak kucing.

* * *

#4

"Oh iya, aku belum tahu namamu."

Izuku tepuk jidat. Sekembalinya dari kuburan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Ketika mereka berhenti untuk istirahat, barulah pembicaraan dimulai.

"Midoriya Izuku."

"Todoroki Shouto—ah, kau pasti tahu siapa aku."

"... tidak. Ini kali pertama saya melihat dan bertemu Anda."

"Apa? Sebentar, kau serius?" Shouto yang sekarang terlihat heran. "Semua orang yang kutemui biasanya tahu aku dari majalah bisnis—"

"Saya bukan mereka. Tuan sudah selesai minumnya?" Izuku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini.

Shouto tersenyum kecil. "Shouto saja."

"Todoroki_-kun_."

"Terserahmu."

* * *

#5

Menjadi tukang antar jemput Shouto sebenarnya tidak menyusahkan. Gaji tinggi dengan modal bensin seadanya sudah cukup karena letak kantornya tidak begitu jauh. Shouto juga tidak pernah macam-macam, dia adalah contoh masyarakat yang baik. Masih mau mengenakan helm demi keselamatan bersama, tanpa rasa gengsi sama sekali diantar ke tempat kerja.

Sebelumnya Izuku pikir orang kaya cuma mau diantar pakai mobil, tetapi Shouto berhasil mengubah pandangannya terhadap hal tersebut. Ternyata masih ada manusia seperti dirinya ...

"Midoriya, apa kau haus?" panggil Shouto dari jok penumpang. "tolong mampir ke _konbini_ sebentar."

_—dasar makhluk berbudaya._

* * *

#6

Shouto tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dengan Izuku, ia kadang sedikit cerewet bercerita. Apa saja. Mengenai tugas-tugas di kantor yang tiada habisnya, sampai perkara pacar yang hobi lempar batu ke kaca jendela kamarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, sebenarnya Shouto sudah enggan bertatap muka lagi dengannya. Mereka bertengkar selama beberapa minggu karena hal yang serius.

Pacarnya lebih suka bubur yang diaduk. Sedangkan dia tidak.

Jadi hari ini Shouto bertanya pada Izuku, iseng, "Midoriya, suka bubur yang diaduk atau tidak?"

Izuku terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Hm, aku kurang suka bubur. Tapi diaduk atau tidak, rasanya kan sama saja?"

Shouto terbeliak. _Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya?_

* * *

#7

_Tuk!_

_Tak!_

Sebelum kaca jendelanya pecah lagi, Shouto keburu membukanya. Padahal ia sudah memasang kaca anti peluru kali ini, tetep saja suara lemparan kerikil terdengar mengganggu. Melirik jam dinding; pukul dua dini hari.

"Diam, kau mengganggu jam tidurku!"

Hari ini libur, Izuku tidak berkewajiban menjemput. Dan demi apa dia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik akibat baru bangun tidur. Dia juga sudah bosan diganggu. Setidaknya ia perlu menegaskan diri.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidak mengacuhkanku begitu?!" teriak seseorang di balik semak-semak. Jendela terbuka sedikit, memunculkan kepala merah-putih dan iris dengan warna berbeda menatap tajam ke arah pelaku.

"Inasa, kita putus."

"Hah? Apa? Shouto, kau tidak seri—"

—**klek**.

Jendela tertutup.

* * *

#8

Ada yang bilang teror mantan itu mengerikan.

Dan sekarang Shouto sedang mengalaminya.

Tidak hanya dengan lemparan kerikil, kali ini Inasa berinovasi dengan membredelinya lewat _mail_ dan telpon. Sudah diblokir bolak-balik dia ganti pakai nomor lain juga.

Maka pagi itu ia curcol pada Izuku yang sedang mengantarnya.

"Todoroki-_kun_ ganti nomor sama _mail_ saja, dong?" saran Izuku.

"Tidak semudah itu, nomor hp dan _mail_ku penting untuk pekerjaan."

"Bagaimana dengan beli hp baru, nomor baru dan membuat _mail_ baru untuk urusan pribadimu?"

"Mengurus dua ponsel bersamaan—aku sedikit tidak yakin. Kau ada saran lain?"

Izuku menatap jalanan di depannya sambil tetap melajukan motor.

"Tunjukkan pacar baru?"

"Di mana aku bisa mendapat pacar dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu dikali dua puluh empat jam?"

"Ikut situs pencarian jodoh? Cari pacar sewaan?" cicit pemuda hijau, takut-takut menyinggung yang lebih kaya. Shouto sepertinya serius ketika memikirkannya. Yah, sedikit kasihan juga sih sampai diteror seperti itu.

"Akan kucoba."

* * *

#9

Shouto mendapatkan seseorang bernama Yaoyorozu Momo dari sana. Dia adalah gadis yang baik dan sopan. _Lumayanlah sebagai kamuflase_—batin Shouto jahat.

"Mohon bantuannya. Maaf harus membuatmu terlibat dalam ini, Yaoyorozu." ujar Shouto setelah menjelaskan segala sesuatunya. Momo cuma mengangguk pelan, padahal hatinya sudah sakit. Yah, berharap dapat jodoh eh taunya cuma ingin disewa sebentar demi menipu mantan.

"Tidak apa." Momo berusaha tersenyum ikhlas.

"Hanya sampai dia benar-benar pergi, maaf."

"Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu."

Izuku yang menunggu mereka di luar cuma bergumam tidak jelas. Keduanya tampak mengobrol dengan akrab, dan entah sejak kapan Izuku merasa tidak menyukai itu.

Senyuman Shouto yang itu. Ya, yang di kuburan waktu itu! Izuku pikir dia melihat harta karun nasional. Tahu sih Shouto memang menarik secara seksual.

_Eh?_

Izuku menggeleng sendiri. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan? Memangnya dia ini siapa? Sudah syukur diberi pekerjaan malah ngarep yang tidak-tidak. Dasar hina.

Keduanya keluar setelah setengah jam menyusun rencana.

"Ah, Midoriya. Aku akan mengantar Yaoyorozu dulu. Kami akan naik taksi."

"B-Baik ... "

"Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, aku akan mengantar Yaoyorozu terus. Tidak apa, 'kan?"

"Ti-tidak apa. A-aku permisi dulu."

Duh, hati Izuku cenat-cenut mendengarnya.

* * *

#10

Terdengar aneh tapi nyatanya hal ini terjadi pada Izuku. Dia jatuh hati kepada majikan sendiri. Izuku mungkin tak akan menyadari perasaannya yang ini kalau bukan karena pertemuan Shouto dengan Momo kemarin. Hah.

Sekarang dia jadi nganggur.

Ia yang biasa mendengar ocehan-ocehan (kadang garing) dari Shouto mendadak merasa sepi. Ia berangkat kuliah dengan wajah madesu. Hari ini masuk jam sepuluh, tapi Izuku sama sekali tak memiliki semangat.

"Wah, wajahmu kusut sekali."

"Berisik, Kaminari."

"Kau ditolak?"

"Gak juga."

"Lalu kenapa itu? Kantung matamu ngeri, tahu."

"... aku terlibat cinta terlarang."

* * *

#11

"Lalu kau menyukainya, begitu?"

"Iya."

"Karena dia tampan?"

"... gak juga."

"Karena dia mapan?"

"... bisa jadi."

"Terus alasan mutlakmu apaan?"

Izuku menggaruk pipi ketika ditanya Denki, agak malu juga mengungkapkannya. Mungkin Shouto memang rupawan dan kaya, tapi bukan karena itu dia menyukainya.

"Dia baik, seorang gentleman, dan aku suka senyumannya ketika kami pergi ke kuburan."

Denki mengorek kuping sebentar. "Hah? Kuburan?"

_[ Denki berpikir, memangnya kuburan bisa disebut sebagai tempat kencan? ]_

* * *

#12

Izuku sekarang merasa makin edan.

Sudah seminggu Shouto tak ada kabar. Dia tentu saja tak akan berani ke rumahnya tanpa titah, apalagi sekarang adalah masa-masa krusial agar Shouto terlepas dari bayang-bayang mantan.

Hah. Coba kalau dirinya perempuan, mungkin masih punya kesempatan. Tapi bukan berarti juga ia menyesal terlahir seperti sekarang. Gini-gini dia sering jadi incaran mahasiswa lain.

Yup, _mahasiswa_.

* * *

#13

Panggilan yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Nama Shouto tampil di layar, Izuku yang baru selesai sarapan mengangkatnya dengan hati gembira.

_"Midoriya, datang ke rumahku."_

**Tut—tut—tut**.

YES.

* * *

#14

"Shouto, _masa'_ kamu mutusin aku cuma gegara bubur?!"

"... dasar tidak tahu malu. Mana mungkin pikiranku sedangkal itu."

Jam enam, Inasa akhirnya datang dengan bersahaja, mengetuk pintu depan demi menuntut penjelasan mengapa Shouto kekeuh memutuskannya.

Shouto memintanya menunggu di ruang tamu, dan Inasa melakukannya. Seminggu ini ia selalu melihat Shouto keluar dengan seorang wanita—Shouto mengirim gambarnya. Foto saat mereka ngedate blahblahblah. Tapi mana mau Inasa percaya, dia tahu mantan (yang enggan diakui sebagai mantan) pacarnya tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan.

Shouto kembali setelah lima menit, melempar banyak kertas ke arah mukanya. Inasa mengambil satu, meneliti deret kata.

"Itu semua biaya atas perusakan kaca jendela." Shouto menggebrak meja. "Kau pikir duit itu jatuh dari langit?! Aku susah payah mencari setiap hari dan kau hanya menambah pengeluaranku!"

"Kau serius?! Kenapa tidak bilang aku biar kuganti?!" Inasa malah nyolot.

"Kau saja yang tak sadar diri! Pokoknya kita sudah _end_!"

"Shouto, kalau cuma masalah uang semua bisa diselesaikan!"

"Tidak semua hal bisa diselesaikan dengan uang!"

**Plak!**

Satu lembar kertas terakhir dilempar Shouto. Ini bukan bon atas teror kerikil, tapi foto Inasa bersama seseorang lain—_sedang berciuman._

"Shouto, ini bisa aku jelaskan!"

"Semua sudah jelas, tidak usah menyangkal." Shouto berusaha menahan dirinya agar tak teriak-teriak seperti tadi. "aku juga sudah menyewa detektif untuk menyelidikinya." tatapannya begitu lara. Tangannya dikepal seerat mungkin, ia marah.

"Shouto—" Inasa ingin menjelaskan tapi Shouto keburu memanggil para maidnya untuk menyeret Inasa keluar.

Shouto sudah lelah. Demi apapun. Dia paling tidak suka dibohongi. Dan Inasa berani sekali telah melakukannya. Ia memilih duduk di sofa sambil menatap langit-langit.

Heh. Benar _'kan_, pikirannya tidak sedangkal itu?

* * *

#15

Izuku menelan ludah dengan gugup. _Duh, kenapa sekarang dia lebih deg-degan daripada saat pertama kali dibawa ke sini?_

Izuku sudah sampai di kediaman Shouto dengan motor bebeknya. Ia heran melihat adegan penyeretan entah siapa yang disponsori oleh perempuan berbaju maid. Izuku yakin maid di sini bukan sembarang maid karena bisa menyeret pria sebesar itu.

"Midoriya-_san_?" Mina yang selalu berjaga di gerbang depan menyapa. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Ah, Todoroki-_ku_—Todoroki-_sama_ memanggilku." _kok Izuku berasa jadi cowok panggilan?_

"Anda bisa masuk, tadi Todoroki-_sama_ memerintahkan saya demikian."

Meski sudah bolak-balik mengantar Shouto ke tempat kerja lalu kembali pulang, tapi Izuku tidak pernah berani melangkah melewati batas suci berupa pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Ketika deretan besi itu terbuka, dia merasa makin _doki-doki_. Gila, rumahnya bagus sekali!

Seorang _maid_ mendampingi Izuku ke dalam. Membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan masuk seorang diri. _Maid_ itu tidak berani masuk bersamanya karena perintah Tuan mereka pagi ini. Izuku berpikir, mungkin Shouto sedang tidak mau diganggu.

Setelah menyusuri sebuah lorong, Izuku tiba di ruang luas, mendapati kepala merah-putih tengah bersandar di sofa,

_—dengan lelehan air mata._

* * *

#16

Izuku sama sekali tidak berani menyapa.

Dia tidak tahu Shouto kenapa, tapi sebaiknya ia segera melipir dan menjauh agar tak merusak suasana. Niat tinggal niat ketika Shouto menyadari keberadaannya.

"Midoriya? Mau ke mana?"

Ya kemana aja! Izuku tidak tahu, jadi ia menurut gestur tangan Shouto untuk mendekat pada dirinya. Izuku melangkah ragu, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan tragedi penyeretan di luar?

"Y-ya, Todoroki-_kun_?"

Izuku duduk di samping Shouto, melihat bagimana lelaki itu menghapus jejak tangisnya. Izuku turut bersedih untuk itu.

"Aku ... sudah putus dengan kekasihku."

Mungkin memang berat bagi Shouto untuk memutuskan hal tersebut. Mungkin sudah ada banyak kenangan di antara mereka, dan tiba-tiba harus direlakan begitu saja. Izuku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, ia merasa tidak punya hak.

Tapi ia meraih dan menggenggam tangan Shouto di sampingnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

Ia tidak terlalu bagus dalam menyemangati seseorang dan tidak tahu kata-kata seperti apa yang harus diucapkan. Tetapi Shouto sekalipun bisa merasakan ketulusan ucapan tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Midoriya."

* * *

#17

Izuku sekarang tidak akan bertanya mengapa Shouto rutin mengunjungi kuburan. Ia begitu menyayangi kucing terlantar di sini. Ketika Izuku bertanya mengapa ia tidak membawanya saja ke rumahnya, Shouto bilang bahwa ia tidak tega. Ada _maid_nya yang alergi terhadap bulu kucing, jadi ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak.

_Ah, mulia sekali hatinya._

Selain itu Izuku baru tahu bahwa area pemakaman ini adalah tempat mendiang ibunya beristirahat. Ayahnya berada di luar negeri dan jarang pulang, setahun sekali saja sudah bagus. Kata Shouto, memang resiko pekerjaan yang diemban.

"Midoriya, kau boleh membawa satu kucingnya ke rumahmu, kalau mau."

"Semuanya juga tidak apa." Izuku tersenyum. "Aku suka melihat Todoroki-_kun_ tersenyum karena mereka."

Shouto tidak tahu kenapa pipinya memanas. Baru menyadari bahwa senyum Izuku amatlah indah. Dia selama ini tidak pernah memperhatikan karena terlalu sibuk menggerutu masalahnya sendiri.

_Mungkin Izuku memang teman yang dikirim oleh Tuhan untuknya._

* * *

#18

"Eh, tapi Todoroki-_kun_ tidak perlu—"

_"Besok kujemput."_

**Pip.**

Panggilan diakhiri. Izuku yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah mengerang. Antara senang, sedih, dan sembelit. Senang karena Shouto mengajaknya, sedih karena tidak yakin bisa menyicil tugas ini nanti, dan sembelit setelah melihat isi dompet yang gersang bagai padang pasir.

"Dia tidak serius mengajakku, _'kan_?"

Semenjak jadi tukang antar-jemput majikan (merangkap pujaan hati), uang Izuku memang bertambah. Tetapi ia sudah memakainya untuk membayar semester depan, tadinya berpikir selama liburan natal dan tahun baru ingin mencari kerja sampingan guna menambal kebutuhan. Ia tidak mau pusing dengan nanti, maka ia membayar biaya semester depan sekarang dan hanya harus menunggu gajian bulan depan.

_Terus sekarang bagaimana?_

Izuku bingung, maka ia menghitung kelopak bunga plastik di atas meja nakas dekat ranjangnya.

"Berangkat, tidak, berangkat, tidak ... "

"... berangkat, tidak, berangkat, tidak."

Berhenti di tidak.

"Ah, mungkin lebih baik aku berangkat saja sekalian _refreshing_!"

_[Gak usah tsundere begitu.]_

* * *

#19

Izuku yang sedang menata rambut harus dikejutkan dengan bunyi bel. Ia kelagapan. Mungkin itu Shouto. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia menemukan kotak apartemennya? Shouto kan belum pernah sekalipun berkunjung?

_Orang kaya memang mengerikan._

Membuka pintu apartemennya, ia melihat Shouto dengan mengenakan kacamata hitam. Memakai setelan formal berupa jas putih dan kemeja hitam. Shouto menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya, menatap lurus kepada Izuku. Mata dwiwarnanya terlihat sejuta kali lebih menawan daripada hari biasa.

"Sudah siap, Midoriya?"

_Hatiku yang tidak siap!_

_[Midoriya Izuku jantungan melihat gebetan yang semakin tampan.]_

* * *

#20

Para _maid_ di rumah Shouto harus kelimpungan saat majikan mereka sedang dalam mode kumat. Bukan kumat karena suatu penyakit atau apa, masalahnya Tuan Muda Todoroki ini selalu kumat tiap Ayahanda Enji menelponnya.

Siklus ini terjadi satu tahun dua kali. Gejalanya; Shouto mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau makan. Itu masih mending. Suatu hari para _maid_ bahkan memergokinya hendak melompat dari jendela kamar untuk bisa kabur dari panggilan Ayahanda Enji.

Memangnya panggilan apa itu?

_"Shouto, Ayahanda sudah mengatur perjodohan untukmu. Temui dia dulu."_

Kalau dulu Shouto beralasan bahwa ia punya pilihan sendiri, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Dia tahu kenapa ia masih sangat ingin menolak perjodohan konyol ini. Ya ampun, dia sudah dewasa dan tidak buta. Dia bisa memilih calonnya sendiri!

Dan tahu apa yang membuatnya mengerang frustrasi?

Shouto harus membawa calon pasangannya besok ke pesta natal di kediaman utamanya. Berkumpul dengan keluarga besar sambil pamer siapa kekasihnya sekarang.

Sekarang dia tidak punya pacar untuk dipamerkan, _oke_?

Kira-kira siapa yang mau pura-pura jadi pacarnya? Momo bahkan sudah tidak bisa dihubungi. Jelas saja Shouto merasa buntu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan demi menutupi status jomblo agar tak segera dijodohkan?

"Midoriya?"

Shouto terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tapi, ini mepet. Dia tidak punya banyak pilihan. Asal dia bisa mendandani Izuku seperti seorang wanita, semua beres tanpa kendala.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih ponsel, menelpon ojek pribadinya dengan sedikit kebohongan yang akan menguntungkan dirinya. _Maafkan aku, Midoriya_—Shouto meminta maaf dahulu di dalam hati.

"Midoriya, mau ikut ke pesta natal keluargaku?"

* * *

#21

"T-Todoroki-_kun_, kau tidak membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya."

_Kau saja yang mudah tertipu_—batin jahat Shouto berbicara. Setelah Izuku masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia bisa pastikan tidak akan kecolongan.

"Maaf, Midoriya. Keluarga besarku selalu memaksaku untuk segera menikah. Aku ... sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, tapi kalau aku tidak menunjukkan siapa pacarku sekarang, mereka akan menikahkanku secara paksa."

_Orang habis putus mah beda, ya_. Izuku mencoba mengerti. Dia pun akhirnya pasrah ketika dibawa ke kediaman Shouto dahulu untuk 'didandani' secara pribadi. Langsung dari maid-maid terpercayanya. Izuku sebenarnya juga heran mengapa _maid_ di sini sangat multitalenta. Apakah ada syarat khusus untuk bisa mendaftar sini? Mereka semua tampak memenuhi kualifikasi.

Shouto terlihat puas dengan hasil karya para pelayannya. Izuku terlihat bagus dengan dress merah berlengan (demi menutupi otot tangannya). Rambut pendeknya dibiarkan, tapi tak mengurangi kesan manisnya. Bibirnya dibubuhi lipstik merah bata, terlihat penuh dan menggoda.

Shouto terpana.

"Todoroki-_kun_?" Izuku melihat pemandangan langka; Shouto menganga. Tampangnya seperti anak-anak yang melihat mainan kesukaannya.

"Midoriya, kau cantik sekali." katanya jujur.

Izuku memerah sekujur tubuh.

* * *

#22

Shouto deg-degan. Apalagi Izuku yang dari tadi sudah kebelet kayang. Dia senang sih, tapi apa penipuan publik ini bisa selamanya ditutupi?

Ia lebih khawatir bagaimana jika Shouto kegep keluarga besarnya. Apa mungkin Shouto tak akan lagi diijinkan tinggal di sini? Izuku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

Bodo amat klise. Namanya juga cinta, tidak pernah ada hal masuk akal di dalamnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Midoriya."

"Tidak apa, sudah terlanjur sampai sini juga."

Baik Izuku maupun Shouto menatap ragu pada pintu kayu di depan mereka. _Mistletoe_ di atas kerangka terlihat seperti pengantar masuk ke medan perang. Lengan mereka menjadi satu, Shouto kemudian mendorong pintu.

_**Krieettt**_

"Shouto!" pekik seseorang dari dalam. Seseorang menghampiri Shouto sambil tertawa ceria.

"Natsuo ... mana Ayahanda?"

"Sedang menghias pohon natal di ruang tengah, aku disuruh menyambutmu datang. Itu pacarmu sekarang?" Natsuo melihat sekilas pada Izuku.

"Iya." Shouto mengeratkan lengan dengan Izuku. Mereka lalu dipandu ke ruang tengah yang luas, tempat di mana pohon natal berada. Izuku terpesona melihat ukurannya; serta hiasan lampu yang warna-warni.

_Dan semuanya akan dimulai._

* * *

#23

Setelah menghias pohon natal, acara utama yaitu duduk-duduk di sofa sambil menikmati kue jahe buatan Fuyumi, kakak perempuan Shouto. Izuku bisa bilang tidak ada yang tidak cakep di keluarga ini—kalau dilihat dari muka saja, sih.

"Jadi sudah jalan berapa lama?" tanya Fuyumi dengan sedikit nada menggoda.

"Baru satu bulan." sambar Shouto cepat.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Shouto." Fuyumi menunjuk Izuku dengan senyum. "Terus, apa yang kau suka dari adikku?"

"E-eh ... " Izuku bingung harus bagaimana. Bisa saja sih dia bilang blahblahblah seperti apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Shouto. Tapi kan itu sama saja dengan _confess_ langsung! (Meski ia tidak yakin Shouto akan menyadari itu)

_Tetap saja—_! Izuku malu.

"Kakak, ini pertama kali Midoriya bertemu kalian. Jangan menakutinya begitu." ya ampun, Shouto memanglah pria baik. Izuku sungguh tertolong karena Fuyumi segera menjauh setelah ditatap adiknya.

"Oya, oya, manis sekali~ ah, jadi kapan kalian mau menikah?"

Izuku tidak bisa mendengar perkataan selanjutnya, sekarang kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

* * *

#24

"Ugh ... "

"Midoriya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Izuku mengedarkan pandang. Dia ada di sebuah ruangan tak dikenal. Interiornya berwarna biru-putih dengan nuansa Jepang. Izuku melirik, melihat Shouto duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, Todoroki-_kun_, maaf ... " sesalnya ketika mengingat ia sempat pingsan.

"Tidak apa, Ayahanda datang setelah itu dan aku benar-benar terbebas dari perjodohan konyolnya."

Hah, benar juga. Izuku datang sebagai pacar pura-pura. Apa memangnya yang dia harapkan? Sama sekali tidak ada. Ia hanya harus kembali ke rutinitasnya. Tapi memikirkan bahwa Shouto tidak akan pernah menaruh rasa padanya, membuatnya sedikit sakit.

_Ah._

"Midoriya, kau bisa menginap dulu di sini. Salju di luar deras sekali, katanya akan ada penutupan jalan. Aku akan pergi ke ruangan lain."

"Todoroki-_kun_ ... " Izuku menarik lengan Shouto. Pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda hanya terdiam sambil menunggu Izuku berbicara.

"Selamat natal."

"Ya, kau juga. Aku pergi dulu."

Tidak tahukah Shouto betapa kata-kata itu sangat menyakitinya? Tapi Izuku segera tersadar. Memang siapa dia? Cuma tukang ojek si orang kaya. Realita tidaklah pernah seindah itu. Tidak semua akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Izuku menatap ke arah jendela. Benar, salju sedang turun dengan deras.

_Seperti air matanya saat ini._

* * *

#25

Alasan mengapa Shouto sangat histeris pagi ini;

Kakinya tersandung tangga, jidatnya jadi merah membara.

Pasta gigi yang disembunyikan Natsuo entah di mana. Menyebabkan ia melakukan prosesi lari-lari India sambil menutupi _belalai_ seperti orang gila.

Dan yang terakhir ternyata Ayahanda tidak mengijinkan soba dingin menjadi menu sarapan utama. Katanya, ini suasana natal! Jangan bawa-bawa gaya hidup tidak sehat milikmu, anak durhaka!

Cih. Dasar tua bangka.

Shouto berniat membangunkan Izuku, dengan sopan mengetuk pintu. Lima belas detik, tiga puluh detik, satu menit hingga tiga menit ia bahkan tidak mendengar sahutan. Apa Izuku masih tidur? Pikirnya naif.

"Midoriya, ayo sarapan."

" ... "

"Midoriya?"

" ... "

"Apa kau masih merasa pusing? Jawab aku."

" ... "

"Midoriya, aku buka pintunya."

**Klek**. _Ckrek_.

Shouto melihat ke dalam kamar, tidak ada apa-apa selain selimut yang telah terlipat rapi. Apa Izuku ke kamar mandi? Tapi Shouto kan belum membawakannya pakaian ganti?

Ah, lihat saja dulu. Mereka kan sesama lelaki. Ini bukan perkara besar.

Shouto menengok ke kamar mandi, nihil. Ia kembali mengecek kasur, meraba-raba. Lalu melihat kolong tempat tidur.

Izuku tidak ada.

Shouto cemas. Kemana Izuku pergi? Keluar ruangan juga kemungkinan kecil, dia belum bertemu dengan siapapun selain keluarganya pagi ini.

Shouto merasakan embusan datang dari arah jendela, mengenai punggungnya yang masih dilapisi _yukata_. Gorden berwarna biru muda berkibar, beberapa butir salju turut masuk. Shouto menuju ke sana, menengok ke bawah.

_Ada jejak kaki yang hampir hilang karena angin musim dingin._

* * *

#26

Sebenarnya, lari dari sesuatu bukanlah gaya Izuku. Tapi karena ia pertama kali menghadapi masalah batin seperti ini, maka dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Kalau lama-lama di sana, bisa-bisa dia semakin jatuh cinta. Semua yang Shouto lakukan padanya terlalu lembut, terlalu baik. Dia tidak bisa begini.

"Kupikir aku harus menelpon ibu." Izuku teringat dengan ibunya di kampung halaman. Ia ingat saat Inko memarahinya hanya karena ingin kuliah di luar kota.

Mungkin sekarang ia harus mengakhiri petualangannya?

* * *

#27

Shouto menyusul ke apartemen Izuku ketika jalan telah dibuka pukul sepuluh. Keluarganya tak bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi mereka percaya dengan perkataan bahwa Izuku yang memaksa pulang malam lalu.

Shouto menembus lebat salju yang belum sempat dibersihkan. Masa bodoh roda-roda yang menjerit minta digantikan. Sekarang dia harus menemui Izuku dan menanyakan alasan mengapa ia pergi begitu saja.

* * *

#28

Izuku tidak sekuat itu.

Tangannya hampir mengurungkan niat memasukkan koin ke telpon umum di pinggir jalan. Ia lupa belum mengisi pulsa di ponselnya. Suara tut tut terdengar sebelum akhirnya diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang.

_"Halo, Midoriya di sini."_

"Ibu ... ini aku, Izuku."

_"Yaampun, Izuku! Ibu rindu sekali padamu! Bagaimana hidupmu di sana? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Maaf dulu sempat melarangmu, ibu hanya khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa."_

Izuku terdiam, ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara tentang apa-apa saja yang sudah ia lalui di kota ini. Termasuk dirinya yang menjadi ojek pribadi. Inko mendengarkan cerita panjang lebar anaknya, mengangguk dan sesekali memasang wajah cemas.

"Apa aku ini hanya bisa berlari, Bu? Dulu aku lari darimu, dan sekarang aku lari darinya. Aku cuma seorang pengecut."

_"Izuku, kau ingin pulang hanya karena menghindarinya?"_ tanya Inko. Izuku menyanderkan punggung ke batas besi, kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang begitu sulit ia hadapi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak cukup berani mengatakan perasaanku."

_"Izuku, di dunia ini kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali."_ sebenarnya Inko juga merindukan Izuku agar segera pulang ke rumah, tapi mendengar ceritanya tadi rasanya ini belum waktunya Izuku kembali. Anaknya sudah dewasa, dia harus bisa menentukan apa yang ia mau untuk dirinya sendiri.

Izuku menatap lamat salju yang turun melalui pembatas translusen. Ia melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang dan memakai payung guna menghindari salju menumpuk di atas kepala.

Bukan hanya itu, sekarang sebuah mobil terparkir depan bilik telpon umum yang ia pakai, kaca jendela pada mobilnya berangsur turun, memperlihatkan wajah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

* * *

#29

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Setelah berbicara beberapa patah kata, juga meyakinkan Izuku bahwa cuaca bisa berbalik jadi bahaya, maka Izuku kini naik ke audi hitam milik Shouto. Shouto memutuskan akan menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Dia memang keterlaluan tadi malam, bisa-bisanya dia meminta Izuku ini-itu hanya demi menuruti egonya.

Izuku menggeleng pelan, lalu menatap ke arah samping. Shouto belum pernah diabaikan siapapun, dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Izuku saat ini.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak memaafkanku, Midoriya. Tapi tolong terima apologiku."

"Bukan itu, Todoroki-_kun_." Izuku menoleh padanya, menatap lurus si bungsu keluarga Todoroki itu.

Mobil yang mereka naiki terhenti karena lampu perempatan sekarang berwarna merah. Shouto mengerem, ikut memandang Izuku.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku ... entah sejak kapan jadi jatuh hati padamu."

* * *

#30

"... bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku suka senyuman Todoroki-_kun_." Izuku merasa dingin pada tangannya yang bahkan tak memakai _mufler_. Begitu pula sekelilingnya, terasa beku.

Shouto masih tidak paham. Dia hanya memberikan Izuku pekerjaan, dan ia menganggapnya cuma sebagai teman. Lalu ia bilang menyukai senyumnya?

Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi? Ia canggung sekali. Tidak pernah mengira akan terjadi sesuatu semacam ini.

Kalaupun ada seseorang yang menyukainya, biasanya mereka hanya mengincar tampang atau harta. Mantannya dulu bilang ia menyukai Shouto pada pandang pertama.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak menerimaku, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya."

Izuku membuka pintu mobil, lalu turun dan meninggalkan Shouto yang masih dilanda kebingungan.

* * *

#31

Shouto guling-guling di karpet sutra.

Izuku memblokir nomor dan _mail_nya, ia tidak punya akses kontak untuk sementara. Apa dia harus menyewa _hacker_ untuk menemukannya? Terakhir yang Shouto tahu, Izuku bilang akan pindah ke suatu tempat lewat pesan singkat. Sudah jelas sekarang apartemennya kosong.

"Tuan, ada pertemuan pagi ini. Anda harus mandi karena sekarang sudah pukul sembilan." salah satu _maid_ di kamar yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah alay Tuannya mengingatkan perihal jam kerja.

"Tidak bisa, Uraraka."

"Todoroki-_sama_." perempatan imajiner muncul di kening _maid_nya. Lalu tanpa ampun ia menyeret kaki Shouto seperti bukan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak mau mandi, Uraraka!"

"Anda akan digerogoti kuman, Tuan!"

"Aku tetap tampan meski tidak mandi!"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

"Sialan, aku akan membalas semua ini!" -teriakan terakhir Shouto sebelum terdengar suara debam pintu.

_[ Bagaimanapun, Shouto tidak pernah melawan seorang wanita. Meski yah, dia lebih kuat dari mereka. ]_

* * *

#32

Izuku tidak bisa berhenti galau.

Ia menaiki kereta untuk pulang ke kampung halaman. Ia perlu menjernihkan pikiran selama masa liburan akhir tahun. Dia bisa cuti hingga memorinya tentang Shouto habis.

Itu menyebalkan.

Lagipula, ibunya pasti senang melihat ia datang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

_—atau sebenarnya tidak._

* * *

#33

Sudah satu bulan Shouto seperti ini. Terlambat masuk kantor, sering menguap, bahkan ia tidak segan untuk berkaraoke di wc. Itu masih mending, omong-omong. Fyi, Shouto pernah terciduk mengamen di perempatan tanpa alasan. Lalu diseret polisi setempat karena mengganggu ketertiban.

Jelas saja Ayahanda Enji murka saat mendapat laporan bahwa anaknya sudah hampir gila.

Dia lalu menghukum Shouto, menendangnya keluar dari rumah hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Shouto disuruh melakukan studi mengenai kehidupan rakyat jelata sampai dia layak kembali. Hanya diberi bekal satu koper pakaian dan uang sepuluh ribu yen.

Para _maid_ yang sangat menghormati Shouto juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya mampu menyaksikan kejadian itu dari jauh, berharap Tuan mereka baik-baik saja di luar sana.

* * *

#34

Sekarang memasuki bulan Februari. Shouto telah mendapat kotak _flat_ yang harganya lumayan murah. Juga pekerjaan sebagai tukang _delivery_ pizza.

Dia tidak keberatan harus hidup seperti ini, tetapi ia masih memikirkan apakah ia bisa menjumpai Izuku di lain waktu. Ia memikirkannya selama ini, sungguh merasa bersalah padanya.

Apa mungkin Izuku sekarang membencinya?

[Shouto tidak menginginkan hal itu.]

* * *

#35

Izuku mendadak merindukannya.

Libur semesternya akan berakhir di penghujung minggu kedua Februari, tetapi ia masih ragu, apakah ia harus kembali?

"Izuku, apa kau masih terganggu dengan hal itu?" Inko yang meletakkan sepiring kue di meja makan bertanya. Ia belum pernah melihat Izuku sekacau ini.

"Dramanya diundur jadi jam empat, ada siaran live artis xxxx siang ini."

_Tuh kan. Kacau_.

Inko mengambil kursi dan duduk, lalu menatap Izuku yang makin tidak karuan.

"Bukankah Ibu sudah bilang? Kesempatan adalah hal yang berharga. Kau tidak tahu kesempatan ini akan kembali atau tidak, bukan?"

"Tapi ... " Izuku menunduk. "... aku hanya tidak siap bila harus bertemu lagi dengannya meski itu ketidakdengajaan."

"... aku paham, tapi ingat sekolahmu, oke?"

* * *

#35

Shouto telah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan barunya meski ia sering tersesat di awal. Maklum, ia kan kemana-mana diantar oleh ojek pribadinya.

Ah, kenapa dia jadi teringat? Memori bersama Izuku. Kala mereka menembus kemacetan dengan motor bebeknya, atau ketika menerobos lampu merah yang kelewat lama sambil tertawa-tawa.

_Halo, polisi?_

* * *

#36

Izuku memilih berkunjung ke tempat Denki terlebih dahulu.

Apartemen Denki tidak terlalu jauh dari miliknya yang ia tinggal sementara. Hanya butuh lima belas menit berjalan kaki. Tetapi sebelum ke sana, ia merasa harus membeli sesuatu untuk oleh-oleh. Sial, ia lupa membawa sesuatu dari kampung halamannya.

Tempat terdekat sebenarnya adalah sebuah toko roti, tapi mereka belum buka sepagi ini.

"Midoriya?"

Izuku berbalik. Sepertinya dia kenal suara ini. Ia melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Shouto berdiri di sana.

* * *

#37

Shouto mengantuk.

Semalam ia sibuk mengusir tikus dan kecoak di _flat_nya. Hunian rakyat jelata memang berbeda, mengharuskannya selalu siap siaga. Bukan hanya itu, ancaman serangan serangga di malam hari cukup berbahaya.

Hari ini dia libur, berniat membeli raket listrik demi kehigienisan kamarnya. Meski dia juga harus berpikir ulang mengingat uang di dompetnya tidak seberapa. Tapi daripada mengganggu tidurnya, tidak apa lah.

Di jalan ia melangkah merem-melek. Hanya untuk memastikan pagi ini masih sepi dan tidak menabrak siapapun. Di belokan, ia melihat siluet seseorang. Hm, biarkan dia mengingat.

Setelah dia sedikit sadar dari kantuknya, ia memanggil nama orang itu.

"Midoriya?"

* * *

#38

"Todoroki-_kun_?"

Izuku tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang disebut takdir. Menurutnya. segala sesuatu di dunia terjadi karena usaha. Apa yang didapat hari ini adalah hasil kerja keras kemarin. Begitulah seharusnya.

Tapi kenapa dunia terasa sempit sekali jika menyangkut orang itu?

"Midoriya, sedang apa?"

"Be-beli roti. Tapi tokonya tutup. Aku akan ke tempat lain."

"Kalau ada waktu, mampirlah ke _flat_ku. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu?"

Memangnya Izuku bisa menolak setelah mendapat tatapan tajam itu?

* * *

#39

Sesi pengakuan dimulai. Shouto bercerita bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di flat sempit dan penuh dengan ancaman hewan tidak bersih setiap harinya.

Izuku hanya tidak menyangka itu semua karena dirinya.

"Tolong jangan hubungkan aku dengan masalahmu, Todoroki-_kun_."

"Tapi Midoriya ... pikiranku kacau semenjak kau pergi. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku khawatir."

Tidak, Izuku. Shouto memang lelaki yang baik. Tetapi dia melakukannya pada semua orang. Dia tidak ada perasaan, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi.

"Maaf karena tidak bilang waktu itu. Tetapi, mungkin aku juga ingin berhenti saja jadi tukang ojek pribadimu."

Salah satu cara agar perasaannya tak lagi berkembang adalah membuat tembok pemisah. Dia harus menjauh dari Shouto sebisa mungkin. Berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuat ia berdebar.

"Kenapa? Karena aku sekarang tidak lagi kaya? Aku bisa mengerti jika itu alasanmu."

Izuku merasa kesal. Kenapa orang ini menghubungkan keputusannya dengan uang?

"Todoroki-_kun_ ... ini bukan masalah uang."

"Lalu apa? Apa sikapku kurang baik dan kau tidak tahan?"

Izuku menggebrak meja. "Kau baik! Terlalu baik! Sampai-sampai aku menyukaimu dan belum bisa _move on_ sampai sekarang!"

"Apa?" Shouto lola. Terkejut dengan aksi Izuku barusan, juga perkataannya yang mengguncang jiwa.

Izuku baru sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, cepat-cepat ia beranjak dan berlari pergi.

"Midoriya, tunggu!"

* * *

#40

Shouto tidak menemukannya.

Berlarian dan saling mengejar, Shouto akhirnya kehilangan jejak. Izuku lebih gesit daripada dirinya.

"Hah ... hah ... " napasnya hampir putus karena berlari cukup lama. Meski hasil akhirnya sia-sia.

[Tak Shouto sadari, Izuku bersembunyi di balik salah satu bangunan sambil mengepal tangan.]

* * *

#41

Shouto sebenarnya enggan meminta bantuan orang lain, tetapi dia harus melakukan ini. Ia mengirim _e-mail_ pada salah satu maid di rumahnya, meminta tolong akan sesuatu.

Kemudian ia memberanikan diri menelpon Natsuo.

Shouto menahan diri agar tak mengatai Natsuo selama acara penelponan ini berlangsung_. "Ada apa, Shouto? Bukankah pasta gigimu sudah ketemu?"_

"Natsuo, diam dan dengarkan."

_"Beraninya mengancam. Kau kan sekarang jadi rakyat jelata."_

Bajingan!

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat."

_"Katamu hidupmu bukan urusanku?"_ sungguh kalau Natsuo bukan bagian dari pohon keluarga Todoroki, sudah Shouto kutuk si sialan itu agar segera mendapat azab. Ditabrak odong-odong oke juga.

"Natsuo ... "

_"Oke, jadi ada apa?"_

"... sepertinya aku terkena penyakit serius."

* * *

#42

Izuku memilih menyendiri di pinggir sungai.

Aliran sungai kota Hosu terlihat sama seperti biasa, sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengendara sepeda dan pejalan kaki yang lewat jalan. Sementara Izuku berada di tanah tanjakan. Menikmati semilir angin pagi yang beranjak siang.

_Kenapa mencintai seseorang bisa sebegini sakitnya?_

* * *

#43

_"Kau positif."_

"Jangan ucapkan dengan nada ambigu begitu."

_"Pokoknya pikirkan saja kembali. Kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya, hubungi aku."_

Shouto kembali ke _flat_ dengan tangan hampa. Ia tidak jadi membeli raket nyamuk, besok saja. Yang lebih penting, ia harus memikirkan cara mendapat maaf dari Izuku.

Hm?

Padahal ia baru kenal sebentar dengannya. Mungkin karena ia tidak pernah punya teman bercerita mengenai keluh kesah sebelumnya.

_Sebentar_.

Dia. Todoroki Shouto. Takut ditinggal oleh seseorang?

Selama ini ia tidak pernah takut sendirian. Tetapi membayangkan hari esok tanpa Izuku membuatnya begitu merana. Pula ketika Izuku tidak ada, dia yang justru merasa kurang. Padahal ketika ia putus dengan kekasihnya, ia bahkan tidak sudi lagi mengingat namanya.

"Aku ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

Maka dia menelpon Natsuo lagi, meminta tolong dipanggilkan dokter.

[ Shouto benar-benar asing dengan debaran di dadanya kali ini. ]

[ Hasilnya; UUD. Ujung-ujungnya Ditolak]

* * *

#45

Izuku kembali membersihkan apartemennya setelah puas menangis di tepi sungai. Kamarnya cukup berdebu setelah ditinggal selama berminggu-minggu. Ia mulai menyapu lantai, membersihkan debu di meja dengan kemoceng dan mengirim beberapa pakaian ke _laundry_.

Omong-omong soal _laundry_, bukankah sekarang Shouto telah menjadi warga biasa? Apa dia baik-baik saja, ya? Apa sudah makan? Bagaimana dengan teror serangga di kamarnya?

Izuku menampar pipinya sendiri kemudian.

* * *

#46

Pada akhirnya, Izuku membuatkan bubur seadanya sebagai permintaan maaf. Dia juga tidak pandai memasak, tetapi kalau hanya bubur semua orang juga bisa. Dia khawatir melihat rupa _flat_ Shouto yang catnya mengelupas dimana-mana. Dan Shouto masih tahan hidup di tempat seperti ini? Pencapaian yang luar biasa.

Izuku menekan bel dengan ragu. Tidak ada jawaban selama dua menit. Ia mengetuk, tetapi daun pintu terdorong karena sentuhan jarinya. Kenapa tidak dikunci?

Izuku sedikit mengintip. Gelap. Ia sekarang mulai benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Shouto.

"Todoroki-_kun_! Kau di dalam?"

Izuku masuk, menyalakan lampu depan dan melepas sepatu. Kemudian ia mencari Shouto di dalam, memanggilnya berulang.

Ia menemukan Shouto di dalam kamar, dengan wajah ketakutan. Matanya tidak lepas dari ubin lantai, saat Izuku turut memandang ke arah yang sama, dia juga terkejut.

Banyak tikus dan kecoa.

* * *

#47

"Aku sangat berterimakasih, tetapi aku menolak."

Setelah melihat kondisi hunian Shouto yang jauh dari kata layak (dan usai bersih-bersih, tentunya), Izuku akhirnya menawarkan solusi untuk tinggal bersama di kotak apartemennya. Siapa sangka justru Shouto menolak dengan tegas.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi sampai seperti itu? Setidaknya di kamarku tidak ada kecoa, tikus, dan serangga."

"Midoriya, aku tahu sekarang diriku miskin. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menerima bantuan darimu. Dan, terima kasih buburnya."

"Todoroki-_kun_, tapi ... "

"Midoriya, aku laki-laki. Akan kubuktikan suatu hari nanti aku bisa bebas dari tempat ini."

"Iya, tapi—"

"Ini sudah malam. Akan kuantar kau pulang."

[Todoroki Shouto dan kepribadiannya, benar-benar membuat Izuku berpikir tak perlu berhenti jatuh cinta.]

* * *

#48

Ketika Shouto bilang mengantar, Izuku pikir mereka akan berjalan kaki bersama. Tetapi Shouto mengambil sebuah sepeda di teras depan.

"Maaf, aku baru punya ini. Ini juga dicicil."

Seumur-umur, Shouto baru merasakan yang namanya sensasi kredit sepeda. Biasanya dia pakai _black credit card_ untuk beli apa-apa. Ayahanda Enji sepertinya ingin agar Shouto lebih bisa merakyat dan itu tidak sia-sia.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa jalan kaki." karena tadi Izuku memang tidak menaiki motornya kemari. Ia takut buburnya berantakan, selain itu jaraknya tidak begitu jauh.

"Jangan menolak."

Ketika Shouto sudah bilang tidak mau dibantah, Izuku sudah tak diijinkan berpendapat. Pemuda itu memang keras kepala dengan hal semacam ini. Mungkin.

Mereka lalu menaiki sepeda tersebut berdua. Shouto duduk di sedel depan, sedang Izuku berada di belakangnya. Dari sini, visinya terhalang oleh punggung tegap Shouto.

"Sekarang aku yang jadi ojekmu."

Izuku tertawa.

* * *

#49

Rutinitas baru mereka terlihat tidak begitu berbeda secara signifikan, tetapi Izuku kadang akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk Shouto dan mengirimnya.

Shouto tidak menolak ia seperti kali pertama. Izuku senang setidaknya asupan gizi Shouto bisa ia pantau. Dia sedikit cemas karena hasil kunjungan beberapa waktu lalu memberi kesimpulan bahwa isi kulkasnya hanya ada ramen instan dan air mineral dalam kemasan botol. Karena Shouto sangat buta dalam memasak. Dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan hal semacam itu sebelumnya.

"Makan malam kali ini aku bawa kare. Todoroki-_kun_ suka, _'kan_?"

"Aku suka apapun yang kau bawa. Terima kasih, Midoriya."

_Duh, bisa tidak sekali saja berhenti membuat pipinya memanas begini?_

* * *

#50

Shouto menyadarinya meski membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Dia suka ketika Izuku bilang akan mengunjungi _flat_ kecilnya. Kadang Izuku juga mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di sana. Shouto jadi teringat jaman-jaman dia dulu menjadi mahasiswa.

Tapi Izuku berbeda dengannya.

Dia lebih panik ketika mendapatkan tugas individu yang sulit. Ketika kerja kelompok, dia bilang selalu mengerjakannya di tempat temannya yang bernama Kaminari Denki karena di sana ada akses free Wi-Fi.

_Entah mengapa Shouto mendadak merasa kalah saing._

Membayangkan Izuku pergi lagi membuatnya sangat sedih. Dia tidak mau seperti beberapa waktu lalu hingga tidak mau mandi sendiri. Pula ketika melihat Izuku mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan menghilang di balik pintu flatnya.

_Shouto juga tidak menyukainya._

Pikirannya ini terbawa hingga ke tempat kerja. Hari ini dia mendapat jumlah pengiriman yang lumayan. Tugas terakhir hari ini adalah mengantar pizza ke sebuah apartemen. Dia teringat tempat tinggal Izuku, tapi ini kan bukan apartemennya.

Shouto memutuskan fokus sejenak, setelah ini dia bisa pulang dengan tenang. Motor ia parkir di halaman depan apartemen, masuk ke lobi dan mengecek kembali alamat yang harus ia tuju.

Lantai delapan nomor tiga puluh sembilan.

Shouto memilih menaiki _lift_ untuk mempercepat pengiriman. Saat ia menekan tombol lantai, ada jemari lain juga yang turut menyentuh tombol yang sama.

Shouto menoleh.

Itu Izuku.

[ Apakah kebetulan selalu terjadi berulang kali? ]

* * *

#51

"Itu apartemen Kaminari."

Pagi ini Izuku diajak Shouto berkunjung ke pemakaman karena libur kerja, dan Izuku tidak ada kuliah pula. Akses kontak kembali dibuka, mereka bisa saling menghubungi kapan saja. Dan yah, ini salah satu hasilnya.

Shouto dengan sepeda, dan Izuku yang membonceng di belakang. Izuku menawarkan motornya untuk dipinjamkan, tapi Shouto adalah orang yang teguh pada pendirian. Jaraknya lumayan jauh tetapi Shouto tidak mengeluh. Ia bilang sangat merindukan kucing di sana. Ia juga telah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk mereka.

Yah, Izuku tahu para kucing juga menyukainya. Tetapi berpikir bahwa lelaki seperti Shouto menyayangi hewan kecil seperti itu, sangat menghangatkan hati. Shouto rupanya masih memikirkan mereka.

"Kalau aku bawa mereka semua ke _flat_ku, bagaimana?"

"Jangan."

"Oh—oke." Shouto mengangguk saja tanpa lebih jauh bertanya.

[ Kalau Shouto membawa mereka, bukankah seluruh perhatiannya hanya akan tertuju pada hewan sialan itu? ]

* * *

#52

"Uangku menipis."

Derita mahasiswa akhir bulan selalu sama; uang, uang dan uang. Apalagi sejak ia juga memasakkan sesuatu untuk dimakan Shouto. Belum setengah perjalanan, dompetnya sudah meraung-raung kelaparan.

Kalau begini, dia harus bekerja _part-time_. Hm tapi bekerja apa, ya?

Karena itu ia meminta saran dari Shouto. Dia kan orang kaya, mungkin punya koneksi dan memberitahu pekerjaan yang tak melelahkan namun bergaji besar—Izuku ngayal sekali.

"Ada." raut Shouto berubah kesal. "di tempat mantanku. Perusahaannya mengurus barang di gudang. Biasanya pekerja di sana hanya kontrak satu bulan. Kalau mau kuberi alamatnya."

"Eh, tidak jadi, deh." Izuku sudah _sweatdrop_ melihat muka Shouto yang tampak marah saat itu. Lebih baik dia mencari sendiri.

* * *

#53

Shouto pulang lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Adanya pekerja baru sedikit meringankan bebannya. Dan ia akan segera naik kasta menjadi kasir minggu depan.

Kakinya mengayuh pelan, menikmati udara segar. Ia sudah lama lupa bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup. Ia rasa, selama bersama Izuku semua akan baik-baik saja.

Eh.

Shouto berhenti.

_Kenapa belakangan ini pikirannya dipenuhi lelaki itu?_

* * *

#54

"Midoriya, ajari aku memasak."

Pinta Shouto usai mereka menyantap makan malam kali itu.

"... kenapa?"

"Aku juga ingin bisa masak sendiri."

Izuku bimbang. Terus dia jadi tidak punya alasan berkunjung lagi kemari dong? Bukankah itu gawat? Izuku dilema.

Apa dia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini?

"Boleh—"

"Serius?"

Izuku mengumpulkan keberanian. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara.

"—tapi kau harus pindah bersamaku."

"... tidak jadi."

* * *

#55

Shouto sungguh tidak enak hati karena selalu merepotkan Izuku. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu sebagai balas budi, tapi apa?

"Todoroki, wajahmu kusut sekali."

Kyouka, salah satu rekan kerjanya menyadarkan Shouto yang tengah melamun ketika mereka beristirahat siang itu. Shouto bahkan belum menyentuh jatah makan siangnya dari tadi.

"Bisakah kau mengajariku memasak?"

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa?"

"Dewa Dapur membenciku."

Kyouka mengambil kursi dan duduk tenang. "Kau mau apa dengan itu?"

"Memberi kejutan pada temanku."

"Teman atau teman?"

"Ya ... teman." jawab Shouto.

"Teman tapi naksir?"

"Jirou."

"Oke, aku akan membantumu. Mau bikin apa?"

"Creme Brulee." karena Shouto pikir itu memang makanan yang enak. Mungkin Izuku akan menyukainya, karena dia pernah bilang suka yang manis-manis.

"Aku bukan chef hotel bintang lima!"

* * *

#56

"Tuan Muda, saya sudah datang."

Shouto menghela napas lega. Ochako, salah satu maidnya akhirnya bisa keluar diam-diam dari rumahnya. Ochako muncul di bingkai jendela ketika tengah malam sambil menyerahkan beberapa serahan untuk Tuan Mudanya.

"Semoga kehidupan Tuan Muda lebih baik setelah ini."

"Aku juga berharap demikian."

Shouto menatap karung yang berisi berbagai macam obat pembasmi tikus dan serangga. Dengan ini, dia pastikan akan membunuh hewan-hewan tak higienis itu! Mwahahahhaha!

—_tolong cut bagian ketawanya._

* * *

#57

_"Kami menculik temanmu! Datang ke alamat ini dan bawa uang tebusan xxxx ribu yen!"_

Shouto baru saja membuka pintu _flat_nya ketika kertas biadab itu menyentuh wajah tampannya. Shouto mulanya tak percaya kalau saja tak ada bukti foto menyertai.

Terlihat bahwa Izuku disekap di suatu tempat. Entah mengapa dia menjadi begitu marah. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang berani melakukan ini?

Lagipula, apa motifnya menculik mahasiswa kere? Darimana juga dia tahu Shouto adalah temannya? Apa mereka diuntit namun tak sadar bahwa telah dijadikan target?

Shouto bergegas menelpon seseorang.

"Uraraka, panggilkan semua _maid_ untukku."

_"Tapi Tuan Besar—"_

"Uraraka. Kumohon."

Ochako di seberang sana hanya menghela napas. Jarang sekali Tuan Mudanya bilang seperti itu. Ia mengangguk dan menjawab iya meski Tuannya ada di seberang sana.

_"Siap laksanakan, Tuan Muda. Ada lagi?"_

"Kukirimkan detailnya di _e-mail_. Pastikan polisi menerima laporannya."

_"Seperti yang Anda bilang."_

**Klek**.

Ochako mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia lalu mengambil sapu di sudut ruang dan mengetuk meja kayu untuk mendapat atensi dari maid yang bekerja di dalam rumah.

"Dengar, Tuan Muda sedang membutuhkan bantuan kita! Siapa yang ikut denganku?!"

* * *

#58

"Sebaiknya kita tidak mencari masalah, deh."

"Bodo amat, Midoriya. Aku cuma ingin mengetesnya saja."

"Buat apa, Natsuo-_san_?"

Natsuo bersiul. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Izuku berkedut kesal. "Aku sedang bertanya padamu."

Ketika Izuku membuka pintu apartemennya pagi ini karena mendengar suara ketukan, ia mengenali pengunjungnya. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah kakak laki-laki Shouto. Dia tidak mengerti ketika disuruh berpura-pura jadi korban penculikan. Kata Natsuo ini untuk memancing adiknya melakukan sesuatu, yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

"Sebentar lagi dia juga da—"

_**Brakk**_

Pintu tempat persembunyian mereka didobrak paksa. Natsuo sudah mengira itu adalah Shouto, dia baru saja berbalik ketika setelah itu mendengar suara _klak_ dalam jumlah tak sedikit.

"... Natsuo?" Shouto, dalang di balik kerumunan ini menatap kakaknya. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Sudah kubilang aku membantu menjawab pertanyaanmu kemarin. Bukankah kau sudah mengerti sekarang?"

Shouto terbeliak. Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari maksud perkataan kakaknya. tapi apa harus dengan cara yang tidak halal begini?

"Jadi bisa kau minta tolong semua _maid_-mu menurunkan pistol itu?" Natsuo harap-harap cemas. Enak saja main ciduk, dia kan geregetan dengan Shouto dan berusaha membuatnya sadar!

Shouto menggeleng sambil memijit kepalanya. _Kakak sialan_. Tapi ia bersyukur melihat Izuku baik-baik saja.

"Hm, tapi aku sudah lapor polisi."

"Shouto, kau gak serius, _'kan_?"

"Kapan aku bercanda padamu? Semua, ringkus Natsuo sekarang!"

"Shouto! Tega nian dirimu pada abangmu yang paling cetar membahana ini!"

_Sekali-kali memberi pelajaran pada kakaknya mungkin akan berguna bagi kehidupannya._

* * *

#59

"Te-terima kasih untuk yang tadi, Todoroki-_kun_."

"Hm."

_Apa dia marah?_ Pikir Izuku. Dia kan juga bersekongkol dalam sandiwara ini.

Mereka pulang dengan naik sepeda milik Shouto, meski polisi dan para _maid_nya menolak hal itu dengan keras. Tetapi Shouto pada dasarnya sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat setelah membuat keputusan.

"Kau ... marah?"

"Iya."

_Tuh, kan_.

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Kalau tahu itu ulah Natsuo, tadi sekalian kutuntut dia ke pengadilan internasional."

_Astaganaga_.

* * *

#60

Pagi itu bukan Natsuo yang muncul di depan kamarnya. Izuku terkejut saat mengetahui itu adalah Shouto. Dengan gelagapan, ia menyuruhnya masuk. Aduh, mana kamarnya berantakan! Tidak pantas dilihat Shouto!

"Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi begini. Aku ingin memberi sesuatu."

Shouto tidak mengenakan kaos oblong seperti biasanya. Dia bilang, Ayahanda Enji sudah mengijinkannya kembali ke rumah lama setelah melihat sikap Shouto dalam beberapa bulan yang mampu beradaptasi dengan kehidupan rakyat jelata (dari laporan beberapa _maid_ yang mengawasi hidupnya lalu mengirimkan video _survival_ _short version_ seorang Todoroki Shouto di antara warga biasa). Izuku turut bersyukur untuk itu. Lalu Izuku menerima satu kotak mika berisi puding berbagai warna.

"Aku membuatnya dibantu Jirou. Kuharap kau suka."

Izuku amat terharu. Dia memeluk kotak mika itu erat dan berterima kasih.

Sekembalinya Shouto, Izuku memakan puding itu dengan riang. Meski ia juga sedikit tidak yakin, sebab Shouto pernah bilang tidak bisa masak. Tetapi, bagaimana dia mengatakan ini? Ia merasa bahagia sekali.

_Bukankah ini artinya dia adalah orang pertama yang mencoba masakan buatan Shouto?_

Izuku menggigit puding pertama. Teksturnya masih kurang lembut, tapi ini lumayan sebagai hasil karya pemula. Ia mengunyah sebelum merasakan sesuatu di dalam pudingnya. Buru-buru dia ambil benda keras itu dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut.

Sebuah cincin berlian.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N :**

Panda kembali dengan kisah ga jelas #yHA. btw monmaap buat oocness karena ketika nulis otp bayanganku pengen ngenistain mereka mulu. I'm sorry x""D btw ini rencananya cuma 3 atau 4 k lah ini jadi berapa words coba melendung jauh wkwkkw /yHA.

Thanks for read! Let's spread love of this pair *heart

siluman panda


End file.
